Summer Game!
by racooncity
Summary: It's summer, and the Varia are coming to Japan to spend their time! They decided to play a game in the swimming pool...what will happen? 1827, 8059, etc. Yaoi.


Title: Summer Game!

Pairing: 1827, 8059, and others… :)

Tribute to: Hibari Kyouya, for his birthday! 5 releases for the 5th day of the 5th month of the year. I PLANNED to publish these yesterday, but the internet sucked -.-

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy love). Don't like? Don't read. I warned you.

A/N: Actually, if there's an "idiotic" category, I will put this fic to that…but we will have to do with what we have now, right? ;)

Don't tell me "it's still spring!" or something like that, I _know _it's still spring. BUT, ANYTHING can happen in a fan fiction. So yeah. **Pretend that IT'S SUMMER ALREADY**. Woo, holidays.

* * *

Summer is finally here; the hot sun shining up in the sky with all its might – even the birds stopped chirping; they can't help but to fan themselves with their wings, to prevent them from being grilled by the sun.

Under an invitation from the Ninth, the Varia Assassination Squad arrived at Japan to spend their summer there. Tsuna and his Guardians were asked to greet them when they arrived.

"Oh God, I hope they won't make too many problems." Tsuna muttered, praying to _someone _up there.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure they'll behave," Yamamoto smiled his usual smile, cheerful and careless.

"Tenth is not as careless as you, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Tenth! We'll protect you if anything happens!" his emerald eyes shone with determination.

"Yeah, we'll protect you TO THE EXTREME!!" the oldest of the group punched to the air, shouting.

A sweat rolled down Tsuna's cheek. "A-aa, thanks, onii-san, Gokudera-kun." The young Vongola smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

And the summer has just turned for worse.

* * *

After spending 15 minutes of silence in the hotel, the Varia decided to have some fun.

Their meaning of 'fun' is not the same as Tsuna's 'fun', though. In fact, their 'fun' is equal to Tsuna's definition of 'problem'.

The Varia decided to challenge Tsuna and his friends to a game. The Vongola Guardians, deciding that they should watch the Varia's behavior before they created a chaos in Namimori, accepted the squad's challenge. The nearest swimming pool were emptied from the people (to ensure that no one else will be hurt in the 'death match')

* * *

"C'mon, Tsuna! It'll be fun!" Yamamoto assured his boss. Tsuna can be over-reactive sometimes. "It's just water, Tsuna, what are you afraid of!?" Ryohei shouted in the background.

"N-No, Yamamoto, I'll just wait here," the brunette smiled, trying to reject the offer.

"I agree with Yamamoto, Tsuna, and I'm sure it will be just fine!" Dino smiled to his little brother, Basil smiling reassuringly behind him.

Unfortunately, those smiles and encouragement does nothing to Tsuna's fright.

"T-thank you, Dino-san, but I'll just–"

Suddenly, Ryohei and Yamamoto lifted Tsuna high up to the air, making the boss stuttered –well, he's pretty light for a boy of his age– and threw him into the water.

* * *

Tsuna's Guardians stripped off of their clothes, showing their abs and jumped into the water with only their swimming trunks on. Lambo, Xanxus, and Hibari didn't participate.

Lambo was taken by Kyoko and Haru to go eat some cake in a shop they found near the station. The Cloud Guardian prefers to be the referee rather than to play with 'herbivores'. Xanxus ditched the game, too, saying that "the dumb shark and those runts will win, even without me".

And so, the game started.

Hibari stated that there are 2 rules – 1. No splashing, and 2. No one holds the ball more than 3 seconds. The ball was a bit smaller than a volley ball – seriously, it's a ball Squalo stole from a little kid when the child is in his way out. The rules wee simply made for fun.

Lussuria was assigned to be the Varia's keeper, and Ryohei guards the other end. The rest? It was up to them.

The ball was thrown across the pool hastily – heck, once one of the players received the ball, the person threw it to somewhere else. It was simply _hellish_. In the end, Hibari had enough. He changed the rule to 'No one holds the ball for more than 3 minutes'.

Finally, the game flows smoothly.

'Smoothly' doesn't mean 'normally', though.

Everytime the ball flew to Lussuria's place, instead of catching it or bounces it off, he ran to the side, enabling the ball to score a goal easier.

"VOOOIIIIIIII!!!! What the HELL are you doing, you gay freak?!?" Squalo roared. "It's been fucking _10 _goals, and you keep _running away _from the _fucking _ball!!"

"But—" "Fine. Levi, replace him." Xanxus sighed. It's fucking _hot _that it's giving him headaches, and he doesn't need any more reason to get even _more _headaches! Levi was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

The game continued. This time, Mammon decided to take the 'spotlight'. She created a big, _big _wave (more like _tsunami_, actually) using her illusion skills.

"What. The. HELL?!" Gokudera shrieked as the wave fell upon the Vongola. During the time they were blinded by the water, Bel slipped to the sides and scored a goal.

Unfortunately, Mammon's illusions are counted as 'real'. So, Mammon was out, under the penalty of 'splashing'. Due to the player shortage, no replacement was taken. Gokudera, still enraged and wet all over, took out his dynamites out of _nowhere_. He lit them up – maybe the fact that they are surrounded by _water _didn't cope well to him – and just before the Storm Guardian throw the red 'fireworks', Yamamoto held Gokudera back.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, they're useless here," the taller teen reminded. As if emphasizing the teen's words, the dynamites fell to the water, and the light died out.

"…." Gokudera was left speechless by his own dynamites.

* * *

For the third time, the game continued. Tsuna tried to keep up with the others, to fill his lacking skills. Too bad, Mukuro decided to play revenge. He started to make waves. They're not too high, but hard enough to make the Varia back off. Tsuna realized that it's one of Mukuro's works.

"Mukuro!" the young Vongola boss swam to his Mist Guardian's position. Under Reborn's sadistic tutoring, the brunette managed to overcome his weakness in swimming. "Kufufu… what is it my Tsunayoshi?" the pineapple man asked. "First, stop making those waves! Second, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm _NOT _yours?!" exclaimed the brunette. He really have to get used to this. "Well, there's no rules saying 'No illusions', right? And anyway, I didn't splash anyway—"

One of the waves went out of control, and showered the Varia members.

And Mukuro was out.

* * *

The ball went rapidly from side to side, from Bel to Lussuria, from Lussuria taken by Dino, from Dino to Yamamoto, from Yamamoto to Ryohei—

"EXTREEEEEMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!" And Ryohei threw the ball from one end of the pool to somewhere out of the arena.

So Ryohei was out.

Seriously, they just can't play the game normally and peacefully, huh?

In one point, Hibari miscounted the score (even though he's the prefect, humans can make mistakes) because the players _keep shouting _and it's giving Hibari _headaches. _He had promised Tsuna to not to 'bite anyone to death', and his parents had taught him to fulfill any promise he made.

Of course, Squalo, who has been shouting and yelling and keeping track on the scores just _had _to make such a huge problem about it.

"VOOOIIII!!! WHAT THE FUCK?! It was supposed to be fucking 80-81, you fucking bastard!!!" he cursed loudly. A vein popped in Hibari's head.

"Shut it." The Cloud Guardian of the Vongola calmly said, not wanting to admit his mistake. "You have no proof." he continued.

"Youuu….." Squalo trailed off, his temper boiling high because of the temperature, and his right hand quickly tried to grab his sword.

Too bad, he left it beside Xanxus' chair.

* * *

After a lot of embarrassing and idiotic things they did, the Varia decided to call it off. The victims called the balls were laying helplessly on the floor, some of them were waiting for their fate in the garbage can.

"Ha…Ha…HACHOOO!!!" Tsuna sneezed in the changing room. He must've caught a cold. Tsuna didn't bring any spare clothes with him, because he had no plans of playing along with them.

Of course, now he's stuck with wet clothes. Gokudera, Ryohei, Dino, Yamamoto, and Mukuro would be more than willing to lend him their clothes, but Tsuna declined. The brunette sighed.

A breeze passed by him, and he shivered as he wrapped his hands around his own arms. "It's really cold…" he sighed. The others went home before him, Hibari practically disappears, the Varias were back to the hotel, and Tsuna is alone. He sneezed again, and yawned. He's sleepy – it wasn't his fault; it was a tiring day, after all.

"Why are you still here, herbivore?" a deep voice called out from Tsuna's back.

"A-aah, Hibari-san. S-sorry, but it's just too cold – and I didn't bring any spare clothes." The brunette smiled as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly a familiar jacket was draped over Tsuna's shoulder, warming the small body.

"E-eeh? Hibari-san?" Tsuna's flustered face blushed even more. "W-wha—"

"Go home. You can return that later." The older teen turned his back to Tsuna. The young mafia boss smiled warmly.

"_Thank you, Hibari-san!"

* * *

_

_--__**END**__—_

A/N: Stoopid internet. Argh. I was planning to publish the 5 fanfics for Hibari's birthday yesterday, but THE UPLOADER HATES ME. DX daaang.

Anywayy, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review~


End file.
